Some types of online services rely on receiving various data from users, such as if the services provide user-specific data analysis or other user-specific functionality based on the received data. However, for many users, it is difficult to effectively supply the data of interest to the online services, particularly if the data to be supplied is received incrementally over time or otherwise changes frequently.